


Needy

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Massage, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, menstrual cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne takes care of Andrea when she gets too needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

Andrea was curled up on her side on the floor of the abandoned cabin that was her temporary home, groaning and feeling sorry for herself. Menstrual cramps stopped for no one, not even when the world was falling apart. She could have sworn these were the worst one's she'd ever had. Maybe the stress of trying to stay alive was exacerbating them, but right now she was in too much pain to try and analyze the why and wherefore. 

“You should get up and move. Staying still doesn't help.” Michonne said to her without looking up. She was sharpening the edge of her katana. It had been getting dull because of it's constant use.

“Screw that. I'm not moving until I stop feeling like there's a bear in my uterus.” Andrea buried her face in her sleeping bag. “Some help you are. Here I am, suffering, and you're not even paying attention to me.”

“That's because you're a grown woman sweetheart.” Michonne couldn't help the smile on her face. Andrea could be so dramatic, but she still loved her all the same.

“Hey, if you were in pain, I'd comfort you. Remember when you twisted your ankle? I wrapped it for you, massaged it, kissed it better.”

“I think the Icy-Hot helped more than the kisses.” Michonne swatted away the dirty t-shirt Andrea threw at her in mid-air, and decided to take pity on her. She put aside her work and laid down next to the blonde, spooning her. “I'm kidding. Those kisses on my ankle really helped it heal.”

“Damn straight.” Andrea groaned again. She'd found some extra-strength Midol during their last supply run, but it was taking it's time to get working on the pain. 

“You sound so pathetic.” Michonne stroked the other woman's arm, before placing a kiss right below her earlobe. It tickled and Andrea's shoulder came up to rub it involuntarily. “Sit up, I'm gonna show you a trick.” 

Andrea groaned again but sat up anyways. Michonne sat behind her, her chest pressed against the blonde's back and her chin resting on her shoulder. 

“Lift up your shirt and unzip your pants.”

Andrea turned her head to give her a reproachful look. “Really? Right now?”

“Not like that. I'm gonna help with the cramps.”

“Uh-huh. I'm sure.”

“C'mon, don't you trust me?”

Andrea sighed and did what Michonne asked her to do. The woman behind her placed her graceful hands on her belly, the tips of her fingers facing downwards. “Ok, now just breath deeply and relax.”

Michonne began moving her fingers in a clockwise motion over Andrea's bellybutton, applying gentle pressure. The blonde breathed deeply, and despite the pain, relaxed into the other woman's arms. Her touch felt so loving, just that was soothing her some. Michonne kept moving her fingers into a bigger and bigger circle over her stomach, then stopped. With both hands on either side of her bellybutton, she drew her fingers up over it in the shape of a heart, repeating it a few times.

“How does it feel?” Michonne asked, her voice soft next to Andrea's ear.

“Better.” The blonde sighed. While being touched in those specific places in this specific way was helping, just being touched, period, was helping a lot. “You've got talented hands.”

“Thanks.” Her hands moved from Andrea's stomach to her sides, just below her ribs. She moved them down in slow circles, before sliding back up and repeating the motion.

“You know, my breasts are pretty sore. I think you should massage them too.”

“Sure they are.” Michonne laughed. 

“Hey they are. C'mon.” Andrea took the other woman's hands in hers and brought them to her chest. “Use those magic fingers of yours.” 

“Alright. Take off your shirt and your bra then.” 

Andrea slipped out of her shirt and unfastened her bra. Michonne cupped her breasts and gently rubbed them with the palms of her hands.

“You know what I've always found works for bad cramps?” Michonne was kissing her neck now, the original purpose of her hands becoming forgotten.

“What?” Andrea's voice was breathy, and a small gasp escaped her lips as Michonne's fingertips circled her nipples.

“A good orgasm.” 

Andrea giggled. “Yeah, it does help.”

“Well go on then. I'll help you.” 

Andrea turned her head to kiss the woman seated behind her as her hand slipped under her underwear. The blonde's fingers spread the lips of her own cunt apart and began rubbing her clit in little circles, eliciting shivery grunts from her lips.

“That's it. You'll feel much better for it.” Michonne nuzzled her cheek, her hands still stroking her breasts, but now being far more teasing than soothing. She tugged at the blonde's nipples, making them go stiff, gently twisting them just enough for it to be pleasantly painful. 

Andrea's hand moved slow and steady at first, the pleasure radiating out through her pelvis, making her forget about the cramps. But Michonne's hands were so inspiring, and she felt so good against her skin. The blonde moved her hand faster, great coiling pleasure building up inside of her as she rubbed herself.

The orgasm jostled her, making her bend forward a little as it hit. Michonne passed her the dirty t-shirt to clean off her fingers.

“Feel better?” Michonne kissed her temple affectionately.

“Yeah.” The cramps had finally faded to the background, leaving the faintest feeling of soreness. “I'm gonna have to remember what you did so I can do it for you when you get crampy.” Andrea zipped her pants up and nestled down in the other woman's arms. 

“It's a useful thing to know.” Michonne tried to pull away, but Andrea held her still. “Baby, I gotta finish sharpening my sword.”

“Just a little longer?” The blonde looked at her, trying to make herself look as pathetic as possible. 

“Ok silly girl.” She wrapped her arms around the other woman, nuzzling the top of her head. “You're so needy.” 

“Yeah, but so are you. You just don't show it as much.” Andrea turned around and kissed her, her tongue sliding against Michonne's teasingly. The blonde pushed her down, and all thoughts of taking care of her katana slipped away.


End file.
